Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes clothes, bedclothes, and the like (hereinafter, also referred to as “fabric”) via processes, such as, for example, washing, rinsing, and dehydration so as to remove contaminants adhered thereto using water, detergent, and mechanical action.
In particular, a top-loading-type washing machine forcibly moves fabric in a drum in a state in which detergent, wash water, and the fabric are introduced into the drum by forming a water stream using the mechanical force of a pulsator, which is located on the bottom surface of the drum so as to rotate upon receiving drive power from a drive motor. As such, washing is performed when an object to be washed is subjected to a physical action, such as friction or a shock. In addition, washing is performed via chemical activity resulting from contact of detergent and fabric.
However, the water stream attributable to the pulsator is actively generated in a lower region of the drum, but no flow of wash water occurs in the upper region of the drum, which causes deterioration in the overall flow of wash water.